


【黑三角/中露/耀米】不死者

by SugarEngine



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28846002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarEngine/pseuds/SugarEngine
Relationships: America/China/Russia (Hetalia), China/America(Hetalia), China/Russia (Hetalia), 中露, 耀米 - Relationship, 黑三角 - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	【黑三角/中露/耀米】不死者

1991和1992年之间的那个冬天似乎格外漫长，坏消息、更坏的消息、令人麻木的消息震耳欲聋地抛过来，直到再也没有人把它们当回事。在那场将他软禁在克里姆林宫的大雪终于开始融化的时候，和春天一起到来的，还有一个意外来客。

“当当当当！”在下属通报完消息之后，阿尔弗雷德——和他的满头金发——像是清晨的阳光一样蹦蹦跳跳地跃进这个阴翳的房间，“露西亚，没想到吧！”他得意洋洋地看着空荡荡的房间，这房间的角落里还摆着去年庆祝列宁纪念日兄弟国家欢聚一堂时留下的装饰，但紧接着疾风骤雨就席卷了苍白的大陆。阿尔故意走到伊万面前，对着他的耳朵嚷嚷：“奇怪，我怎么没看到你那些兄弟姐妹？难道他们不欢迎我么？”他低头去看伊万，对方的脸沉在阴影里，好像整个人都变成一团影子，比以前更不讨人喜欢了，“开玩笑，当然不可能有人不欢迎我。其实他们不欢迎的人，是你吧。”

阿尔伸出手抓住伊万的下巴，把他从阴影里掏了出来。伊万用一种很冷酷的眼神看着他，仿佛还在四十年前的雅尔塔会议，他们仍然在争夺世界，肩并肩或者面对面。

“你来干什么？”他声音沙哑地问道。

阿尔一瞬间有些心虚，但他紧接着热情地抓住伊万的手：“我来恭喜你啊！恭喜的事情……让我想想……”他可以想到很多借口，比如恭喜伊万甩掉累赘啦，恭喜伊万重新开放啦，但最后他低下头，带着加州阳光般的迷人笑容说，“恭喜你做回露西亚。”

伊万感觉面皮发烫，阿尔的这句话比任何洋洋得意的炫耀都更严重地戳穿了他，让他想起和王耀关系最恶劣的时候，对方挂着虚伪的笑容对他抛下责难：伊利亚，你很好，你很强大，但你真的能算得上一个国家么？

阿尔注意到他走了神，不满地在他面前挥了挥手：“其实你也不是第一次跟兄弟姐妹闹得这么僵，这一次王耀怎么没帮你？打~太~极~这可是他的拿手绝活儿！”他比划了一个太极的姿势，看上去就在推大西瓜；他说话不是询问的语气，语尾上扬，带着一点儿炫耀的意味。

但他失算了，伊万没有跳起来跟他打架，而是冷冰冰地说：“怎么，你们关系没好到能亲自去问他么？我们早就分手了。”

“什么时候的事情！”阿尔倒像是受了极大的刺激，脸色苍白——情绪化可是他这个民族（如果他也算属于一个民族的话）的看家本领。

“难道中情局没把那些消息放在你的桌子上么？早在1958年因为舰队的事情……”

“那只是一些小小的摩擦！”

“好吧，就算那是一些小小的摩擦，1959年，王耀的领导已经向我宣战……”

“如果嘴上的宣战也算数，我一天就可以向全世界宣战！”

“1960年，我从王耀那里撤走了所有专家……”

“那是、那是……那也许算一点分歧，但你们难道真的会为这种小事分手？”

伊万抬起头，灰紫色的眼睛怜悯地看着阿尔：“哦，阿尔弗雷德，你难道没有谈过恋爱么？”

阿尔的脸变得通红，并不是因为生气，而是因为他终于找到了开口的绝佳时机：“我当然谈过！王耀现在就在跟我谈恋爱！对，他跟你每天调情的同时，已经跟我上了床。”

“我说了我们早就……”

“每次我去他的国家，他都会热情地接待我！几天几夜！他嘴巴可软了！热情地缠着我，就好像这辈子没见过男人一样！”阿尔高声说道，兴奋地比划手势。

伊万没说话，默默地看向他背后。王耀拉开窗帘，走了出来，声音柔和地说：“是么？你还记得在波兰，一个南斯拉夫服装秀上，你是怎么一边追着我一边喊要跟我建立关系……”

阿尔僵硬地转头，自然地笑了笑，对伊万说：“嘿，他怎么会在这里？”

“从大概十年前开始吧，我的领导们到了年纪，一个接一个被上帝接走了。每到这种时候，我都能见到王耀，他会穿着那身漂亮的黑礼服，客客气气地跟我说两句话。当他走后，我就总盼着死人。”伊万慢条斯理地站起来，握住阿尔的肩膀，阴沉的脸上露出一个笑，“但老头子就那么几个，死光了就没有了，他也不来了。我苦等了很久，终于等到新的葬礼。——伊利亚的葬礼。”

阿尔弗雷德盯着伊万片刻，心想死过太多次的国家果然早就疯了，他果断转身：“我要走了！我还有事！我要回家去买科技股了！”

他没走两步，就被王耀捏住手腕拽了回来，阿尔大喊大叫着让王耀放开，王耀充耳不闻，耐心说：“你什么时候跟我上过床？我们中国人很重视名节的，你竟然在外面这样败坏我的名誉，简直是莫大的羞辱……”

“我道歉！我道歉！”阿尔一边喊，一边感觉大腿一凉，伊万把他的牛仔裤拽了下来。该死，早知道就听领导的话穿礼服了，那裤子可难解——但一切都迟了。他求饶道：“王耀，不是说很重视名节么？”

“放松，只要我们问心无愧，旁人的话怕他作甚。”王耀的两根手指在阿尔身体里探索着，阿尔呜咽着感到了快感。这一来，他彻底放弃了抵抗，屁股不安分地扭动着。他想到自己马上就要失去后面的第一次，又是害怕又是期待，眼睛一眨眼泪就滚了下来——不愧是情绪化的民族。

王耀就在这个时候进入了他，对方的那家伙可不像他的脾气那么软和，顶得阿尔差点尖叫出来。他怎么能，怎么能进得那么深？阿尔手腕被王耀拽在身后，伊万从前面托着他的肩膀，见王耀得手便放开阿尔，金发的国家意识体失去平衡，踉跄着跪在又厚又软的地毯上。他的脸贴在伊万的脚边，感觉浑身都在发烫，快感一阵一阵地传了过来，让他情不自禁夹紧了王耀，用小腿去蹭对方的脚。他天生就擅长跟别人亲亲热热，就算前阵子还势同水火，只要稍一亲密接触，他就会变成美国甜心——事实上他申请过在战后的超级碗中场表演上领舞，但被领导无情地驳回了。

现在，没人能驳回他。王耀贴着他，从他最敏感的地方磨蹭过去——这么说仿佛战争近在眼前——但他只是发出了愉悦的尖叫，伸手搂住伊万的靴子。快感带来的眼泪让他的眼前模糊一片，用伊万毛茸茸的靴子给自己擦眼泪，伊万嫌恶地躲了躲，在阿尔坚决的态度下只好任他去了。这是旧时代的靴子——他这样安慰自己——现在是新时代了，只有阿尔才喜欢抱着他身上伊利亚的东西不放。

不，或许王耀也喜欢。

想到这里，他就想起他们的分手，眼眶又有些红。莫斯科太冷了，让人不敢流眼泪，否则回家的时候冰冻的眼泪会像是珍珠链子一样垂在胸前。如果有人看到，他们就会板着脸问：“尊敬的祖国，你在为谁掉眼泪？你在怀念谁？”

王耀这时用一只手搂住他的脖子，东方人的眼睛柔情万种地看过来。大部分时候，伊万都不懂这些过分含蓄的暗示，但这一次他可不会读错对方的邀请。

阿尔趴在地上擦干眼泪，难得感觉自己有些可怜，好像上了什么圈套。但他很快找到了自己的位置，又高兴地想：就算是国家意识体，也无法拒绝我的魅力嘛！

他抬起头，正要高歌自己的胜利，却看到王耀和伊万在他上方嘴唇相贴。他们隔着他接吻了，银丝从他们嘴唇相接的地方漏了下来，伊万的外套从肩头滑落，他里面只穿了一件单薄的白色丝绸衬衫，袖口露出一截白得发蓝的手臂，紧紧搂着王耀的腰。

阿尔一点也不想知道王耀是不是因为跟露西亚亲密接触会引发冲突，所以才找他做缓冲。他只是单纯见不得自己被忽视，呻吟着开口打断：“王耀……太深了！”

这话开口的时候还别有用意，却很快成为一个自我实现的预言。王耀握住阿尔的腰，加快动作，力道强劲，让人难以保持清醒。阿尔在强烈的快感中眼前发白，不知自己身在何处，他搂着露西亚的靴子，置身于快感所制造出的过去未来的一个小小的间隙之中，他反反复复地想，怎么会是我，怎么会是王耀？

第一次听到王耀的名字时，古老帝国余威犹在，阿尔弗雷德等不及去看看那个所有国家——亚瑟、弗朗西斯、路德，所有人——魂牵梦绕的世界。但当他踏上那片土地，看到傲慢、偏见、腐败，看到落后、贫穷、愚蠢，他几乎想要放声大笑，然后向世界宣告：女士们，先生们，看看清楚，幸好哥伦布发现的是我，而不是王耀。

再后来，当那片土地开始燃烧，远东频繁传来王耀葬礼的消息——一次又一次。国家意识体不会真正死去，他们只会不知不觉中变成另一个人，当那种变化已经无从掩饰的时候，他们便为自己举行葬礼。阿尔从未去参加过王耀的葬礼，他从不参加任何国家的葬礼，死亡对他来说太遥远了，反正当他和其他国家意识体重逢，他也从来不会察觉他们有什么改变。

但王耀却似乎的的确确变了。战争砸到了阿尔的脚趾，让他结结实实痛了两个星期，他在家养伤的时候给每一个上司打电话，要求参战。那时王耀来拜访他，穿着一件不太合体的西装，瘦骨嶙峋，衣服下面遍体鳞伤。

阿尔那时有些莫名其妙：“你要劝我参战么？”

“不，我已经游说了很久。曾经我也想游说你，但这扇门今天才第一次为我敞开。”

阿尔感到脚趾一阵疼痛，他换了个姿势，期待王耀说点让他高兴的、同仇敌忾的话：“啊，那我现在愿意听了。”

“不，已经没必要听了，我只是来感谢您的。您不久就会参战，我也该回去了，我已经离开了太久。”

那种笃定的语气让阿尔莫名有些不爽，可他确实找不出反驳的话，只好说：“现在回去有什么好处？方便被炸弹炸死么？”

“阿尔，国家意识体是不会被炸弹炸死的。我们只会自取灭亡。我已经感觉到变化了，你会再听到我死去的消息，等那之后，我将成为新的国家。”

“那和之前又有什么区别？”

“我不知道，但我希望有区别。”王耀笑容疲惫而柔和，像是一个重病病人，却坚信自己即将获得新生。

再后来，一切果然如王耀所说。他再出现就是在伊利亚旁边，同伊利亚形影不离，对其他国家不近人情，对红色兄弟细雨春风，对伊利亚，不客气地说，像他的女人。阿尔一边同他针锋相对，一边有些嫉妒伊利亚的好运气。如果王耀愿意这么对自己，那阿尔可不会像伊利亚那样不给他面子，阿尔一定会对王耀很好——至少会多说很多甜言蜜语，让全世界的报纸每个小时都制造出新的情话。

现在，想要的东西明明已经到手了——伊利亚也好，王耀也好，一切都按照他的愿望实现了——但怎么会这样呢？

阿尔趴在地毯上，回忆的喷涌到了尾声，他手指上一点力气也没有，无力地搭在地上。他感觉到王耀从他身体里抽出来，向前一步，接着伊万的衬衫被仍在他的脸上，挡住了他的视线。手边伊万的靴子还在原来的地方，另一双靴子贴在它们旁边，暧昧的声音从头顶传来。

一个不擅长热情的俄罗斯人和一个不擅长热情的东方人克制地接吻。王耀用两根手指熟练地解开了伊万的皮带，露出半个雪白的肌肉结实的屁股，王耀于是插了进去——擦都没有擦——刚刚离开阿尔，便和伊万亲密接触。两个含蓄的国家意识体毫不为此羞耻；相比之下，反倒是爱情更令人羞耻，令人张不开嘴。

所以他们不谈论爱情。伊万在暖融融的令人微醺的快感中，搂着王耀的肩膀。他听到窗外隐约传来合唱团排练的声音，是新写的、王耀不乐意去听的那种歌。俄罗斯已经是春天了，但在王耀眼中，这片国土好像只有冬天一个季节。他在这个季节和伊利亚相遇、相知、相爱、相行渐远，伊利亚离开了，这个季节留在了王耀的俄罗斯。

阿尔有些无趣地从地上爬起来，整理好衣服，伸了个懒腰，颓靡的空气从他身上一扫而空，炙热的光芒从他身体里由内而外地散发出来。伊利亚已经死了，天空从未如此辽阔，他脚下踩着整个世界，他的身后是他驯服的盟友，面前则是温顺的敌人。

他张开手臂，一边一个搂住王耀和伊万的腰，在他们两人脸上各亲了一下，笑眯眯地说了些胡话。他感觉到自己有些不受欢迎——没关系，总有这种时候，他的敌人想要关起门来彼此舔舐伤口——当大门重新敞开，他仍然是远东最受欢迎的客人。

他以超大国宽广的胸怀接受了这件事情，主动离开，带上门，把那两个人留在他们小小的隐秘的温暖的房间里。他在这个国家还有很多事情要做。

房间里，王耀和伊万多少松了口气，专注地继续他们的肢体交流。过程有些疼痛，但快感无与伦比。伊万被弄得腿软，但他强撑着气势，让自己显得克制、淡漠，就像伊利亚那样。保持着这种形象——而非他变化后的柔媚软和——让他们双方都有继续爱情的理由。

他来到顶峰的时候尖叫了出来，他带着哭腔，胡言乱语。他听到自己在问：“王耀，你后悔让伊利亚去死么？”

王耀在他身体里发泄出来，过了片刻才回答他：“昨日之日不可留。”

伊万不太懂这句话的意思，但他知道王耀以暧昧的方式回答这个问题，大概只是为了让自己感觉好受点。他想何必呢，国家意识体永不死去，但伊利亚毫无疑问已经死了，杀他的人就是伊万。王耀何必去对刽子手假惺惺地掉眼泪呢？

他想到这里，感觉眼眶一酸，又要掉眼泪了。他连忙抬起手擦了擦眼睛，王耀递给他一块手帕，伊万不好意思地用手帕遮住了眼睛。

就在这时，不知从哪里来的一阵激情席卷了他的心灵，让旧日的鬼魂回到他的身上。他捏着手帕，攥住王耀的手，鹰隼般的双目盯着王耀：“伊利亚输了。王耀，你得替他赢下去。”


End file.
